New Order
The New Order, also called the New Imperial Order or the New Era of Power, is the name primarily given to the politcal program adopted by the Galactic Empire; the idelogy of COMPNOR. =Terminlogy= The term New Order is based on the term "Old Order" to repersent the Universal Republic. The term had also been used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems to repersent THEIR New Order. =History= The New Order has its orgin in the Declaration of a New Order by which Palpatine established the Empire in 19 B. The New Order is said to last for "ten thousand years". Emperor Palpatine empathizes the New Order in many of his desicions. =Idelogy= The New Order arose as an result of the failures of the Universal Republic, which was decentralized and often found ineffectual in resolving disputes between its more powerful members. The Empire is championed as a strong unifying solution to this problem. It criticizes the perceived decadence and weakness of the Republic, and advocates an authoritarian and militaristic social and political culture. It promised to trade frailty for strength, chaos for order, and uncertainty for decisiveness. Male Supermacy The Empire's New Order is for male supermacy. Nearly all beings in the Armed Forces and nearly all government officals are men. There are rare exceptions of women in the government, because the Empire does ease up restrictions on women being elected and appointed to offices. However, many women, especially alien women, are enslaved, and the Empire seregrates and imprisons others. Women are prohobited to join any local authority without their local Moff's or Imperial installed leader's apporval. Culture The culture of New Order proponents is aesthetic and minimalist. These aesthetics are encouraged throughout the Universe by the Coalition for Progress, an arm of COMPNOR. The Empire is not particularly brutal in the suppression of artistic culture, as it is primarily interested in military and political dominance. However, pressures from the New Order have their mark on the art of this Imperial period. Despite this, there exists a sharp dichotomy in Imperial culture. On one hand, there is certainly a change from the artistic vibrancy of the Universal Republic. On the other, the privileged élites of the Core Worlds that form the ruling class of the Empire often attend soirées, fêtes, and balls. These fortunate few enjoy a charmed existence under the Empire where Human-produced operas and artwork present a sort of intellectual renaissance, at the expense of non-Human or politically "subversive" art. It is felt that only the upper crust of Universal society was suited for the rigors of command, so a disproportionate amount of the Imperial command staff come from richer backgrounds. This leads to a sharp contrast between the highly cultured top brass and the comparatively brainwashed rank-and-file. Xenophobia Human supermacy is tied to the New Order. Aliens are rarely accepted into Imperial organazations. There are also a target of excluldinary policies. The Empire enslaves some alien species, inculding Calandrians, Wookiees, Hothrs, Uranians, Venunians, and millions of others. Many helped build the Death Star and the Imperial Palace. Alien slaves have no rights and are forced to wear a leash signfiying their a slave. The Empire also imprisons aliens for no reasons. The New Order forces aliens to become slave-servants. In Imperial City on Imperial Center, aliens are seregrated from humans, and forced into ghettos and ethnic neighborhoods. Some aliens are allowed into the Imperial government. The Empire also raids alien homeworlds, taking aliens hostage and forcing them to become slaves. =Universal Economy= After the Clone Wars, the Empire started a process of transformation and expansion of the Universal economy. This sees dramatic increase in economic prodceures and state control. The Empire controls a large amount of resources. The Trade Federation is now part of the Imperial resource organazation. Emperor Palpatine controls trillions and trillions of worlds with resources and slaves. =New Order Supporters= At first, people of the Empire supported its Policies, because of the corruption and violence that plagued the Universe for so long. Millions of Senators also supported the new government. Imperial citizens are encrouaged to join COMPNOR. However, the New Order lost support as the Empire's authoritarian nature became public. Category:Fan Fiction